Take This Night
by Lucky-Husky found Whisky
Summary: "Elle avait longtemps cherché à vivre tranquille et sereine. Elle avait finalement trouvé cette tranquillité, mais pas celle qu'elle souhaitait. Le bonheur n'avait été que masque. Seule Rachel lui redonnait assez de force pour continuer à vivre." OS Post-Final Saison 8. Mon petit pétage de câble ! Huddy, évidemment.


_Hey les gelés ! Comment allez vous ?_

Bon voilà, oui désolée pour ceux qui s'attendait à voir l'épilogue de mon autre fic' paraître, je bloque dessus et mon PC n'arrête pas de supprimer...  
Donc voici ce que j'ai écrit à la place pour compenser votre attente ! Un petit OS tout mignon :3. Le tout est basé sur une musique Black Lab - This Night.  
Je vous laisse lire !

 _'bye !_

* * *

Elle avait longtemps cherché à vivre tranquille et sereine. Elle avait finalement trouvé cette tranquillité, mais pas celle qu'elle souhaitait. Le bonheur n'avait été que masque. Seule Rachel lui redonnait assez de force pour continuer à vivre.  
Seule. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle était. Affreusement seule... Cuddy avait perdu l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et avant tout, celui qu'elle avait aimé... Mais ne l'aimait-elle pas encore ? Si, bien sûr que si... Elle ne lui aurait pas avoué, si il était encore de ce monde. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne le pouvait plus. La vie avait été plus rapide à se décider et elle n'avait pas réagi...

Cuddy avait déménagé pour tenter d'oublier les moments passés chez elle. Elle était restée dans le New Jersey, mais elle avait quitté son petit chez elle pour un vulgaire studio, en pleine ville. Car dans son chez elle régnait encore l'odeur de Gregory House.  
D'ailleurs le diagnosticien la hantait. Elle le voyait partout. Sur des visages ou encore gravé dans des mots.

Alors pour tenter d'oublier, elle se renfermait dans le boulot et Rachel. Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à Rachel.  
Elle avait aussi entrepris de donner. Elle voulait donner, pour recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un sourire, un merci qui satisfaisait et remplissait son cœur aujourd'hui fragile. Et chaque matin, elle tendait une pièce de 50 cent au vieil homme assis sur le trottoir en face de chez elle, chaque jour depuis presque trois années. C'était devenu un rituel pour elle. Et visiblement, pour lui aussi.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait les yeux azurs de Gregory. Mais elle rejetait l'idée pour ne pas se laisser abattre devant l'homme. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, son cœur chancelait. Presque toujours.  
Lui, semblait vouloir garder la douce main dans la sienne plus longuement puisqu'il s'arrangeait parfois pour faire tomber la pièce "sans faire exprès" au sol. Cuddy avait d'abord pensé qu'il faisait ça pour son décolleté mais, même en hiver, alors qu'elle portait des cols roulés, il le faisait. Elle avait donc exclu l'idée.  
Au fur et à mesure, les deux connaissaient les habitudes de l'un et de l'autre. Le vieil homme connaissait les heures de départ de la femme et ses retours avec sa fille ainsi que l'heure précise à laquelle elle donnait sa pièce. Cuddy, elle, connaissait les heures de réveil de l'homme, l'instant où il allait sourire et le moment où il ferait tomber sa pièce.

Un soir, où l'hiver avait sonné l'heure du froid, Cuddy était restée un instant devant la portière de la voiture - placée en face de l'inconnue -, pensive. Elle s'était tournée vers l'homme et d'un regard clair et bienveillant lui proposa ce qu'elle avait longuement pesé :

 **\- Vous... Vous pouvez loger chez moi pour cette nuit, si vous le souhaitez.** Murmura t-elle.

L'homme redressa un peu son bonnet noir qui masquait ses cheveux et le haut de son front, fixant Cuddy. Il sembla baisser les yeux et la doyenne crut voir qu'il avait jeté un regard à sa jambe droite. Finalement, il secoua négativement la tête. Sans jamais parler.  
En passant, il n'avait jamais parlé, depuis son rituel. Il mimait ses paroles.

Elle esquissa un sourire de travers, embêtée qu'il ait refusé sa demande. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas la déranger.  
Cependant, les yeux de la doyenne brillèrent, et elle se dirigea vers son studio, avant dans ressortir avec un drap à la main.  
L'inconnu écarquilla les yeux mais semblait flatté par ce geste. Voire très reconnaissant. Elle lui tendit le drap, souriante.

 **\- Tenez ! J'espère que ça suffira.  
**  
Il prit le drap d'une main tremblante, masquée par des mitaines et la remercia d'un sourire.

Satisfaite et heureuse, elle tourna les talons, le froid commençant à la déranger. Mais dans le vent gelé s'élevait un murmure qui fit passer dans le sang de la doyenne un sentiment indescriptible.

 _ **\- Merci, Cuddles.  
**_  
Figée, elle s'arrêta et son cœur bondit d'une manière affreusement douloureuse. Cuddy finit par se retourner vers l'homme, mais elle le vit enroulé dans le drap, allongé. Au rythme de sa respiration il semblait déjà dormir.

Elle continua son chemin encore chamboulée, rejoignant sa fille.  
Ce murmure lui avait été trop familier. Trop douloureux. Elle songea à des illusions, mais sentait encore malgré elle le son lui frôler l'oreille.  
Sa fille lui sauta dans les bras, regardant par la fenêtre.

 **\- Le monsieur du dehors avait froid ?**  
 **\- Sûrement, j'ai préféré m'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion d'avoir froid.**

Elle sourit d'un air angélique puis demanda:

 **\- Tu le connais ? Tu vas le voir souvent !  
**  
Cuddy marqua une pause, pensive, se remémorant la voix qu'elle avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt.

 **\- Je ne sais pas...  
**  
La fillette fronça les sourcils, mais continua avec toujours cette même intonation enjouée propre à elle :

 **\- J'pourrais lui donner un chocolat demain ?** Demanda t-elle grand sourire.

Cuddy ricana à cette demande, puis, la dirigeant dans la chambre, répondit :

 **\- Si cela te fait plaisir !**  
Après avoir couché la petite, Cuddy se dirigea vers sa chambre encore pensive.

Et c'était le lendemain que tout avait brouillé son crâne.

Lorsque la petite tendit la tasse à l'inconnu muet, il avait redressé de quelques centimètres son bonnet et avait retiré ses gants. Ses yeux semblaient embrumés par un chagrin que la doyenne ne connaissait pas, et il prit la tasse sans jamais rien dire. Il semblait aussi chamboulé que Cuddy la veille et baissa le regard vers la boisson qui lui réchauffait les doigts.

Cuddy s'était de nouveau figée. C'était tout bonnement impossible... Ces mains... C'était celles qui l'avait plaquée, frôlée. Celles qui avait couru sur sa peau, et qui l'avait rattrapée à plusieurs reprises. Si Cuddy pouvait nier le fait que l'on oublie pas ce genre de choses, elle l'aurait fait. Mais si il y avait une chose qu'elle avait su connaitre sous tous les angles... C'était les mains du défunt diagnosticien.

Elle fixait l'homme, d'un regard clair mélangeant la colère et l'incompréhension, voire, la nostalgie. Et il ne relevait pas la tête.  
Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une illusion. Elle était bien réveillée et en pleine forme.

 **\- Il a des yeux bleus comme la mer !** S'exclama Rachel qui s'amusait à le détailler comme si il s'agissait d'un phénomène inconnu ou d'un animal.

Il masqua un sourire ironique ayant une envie de rétorquer. Mais il s'abstenait.  
Cuddy n'osa pas hurler le fruit de sa confusion et guida simplement la fillette vers la voiture.  
Elle l'emmena à l'école, se rendit au boulot et... Ne fit rien. On la sortit de ses rêveries à plusieurs reprises, la laissant toujours pensive.

Il était mort. Et ce depuis longtemps, et elle le savait. Si Cuddy avait mis trois années avant de mettre de côté l'espoir de le voir un jour frapper à sa porte, c'était qu'elle ne croyait pas avoir eu la vérité en face. Elle pensait que quelque part, il vivait encore. Mais après que Wilson soit mort, la réalité l'avait abattue. Il n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres jetés par désintérêt dans une urne.  
Mais une voix inconsciente lui soufflait qu'il était encore là. Et maintenant qu'elle se pensait folle ou juste désespérée, elle ne différenciait plus la vérité et le rêve.

Elle rentra chez elle plus tôt que d'habitude, accompagnée de sa fille, passant devant l'homme. Aucuns des deux ne se regardaient. Cuddy se contentait de fuir son intuition, lui la femme.  
Et c'était en rangeant sa paperasse que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Non sans violence, mais avec timidité et hésitation. Elle soupira, et se leva, tout en prenant son temps.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit que la rue vide et les marches de son escalier tout aussi dépourvues d'individu. Mais un objet, de couleur orangée et de forme cylindrique attira son attention. Et la simple vue de cette objet lui glaça le sang, mais l'espoir qu'elle avait cherché à étouffer refit surface dans son cœur. Plus puissant encore.

C'était un flacon de Vicodin. Un de ces nombreux flacons qu'il avait souvent volés et avalés pour apaiser sa douleur.

Quand elle l'avait quitté, il avait replongé, étant trop faible pour supporter une telle douleur seule.  
Cuddy s'abaissa, les larmes menaçant de s'écrouler au sol. Des larmes de joie car cet objet signifiait qu'il était bel et bien en vie. Mais des larmes de de chagrin. Il lui avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar, et aujourd'hui, il venait de l'amplifier.  
L'étiquette était restée intacte, malgré toutes ces années. Comme si il avait cherché à la conserver. Le nom du diagnosticien était frappé en grosse lettre.  
Elle faillit louper l'intérieur, le morceau de papier qu'il avait glissé. Elle y reconnut l'écriture du médecin, et frotta contre des doigts tremblants la feuille, sentant presque le toucher de House.  
Cuddy eut du mal à déchiffrer les mots, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle put y lire des mots simples, mais à la signification bien plus grande que n'importe quelle phrase claire - bien que le tout formait une phrase - :

 _There is a gift... That you sent, you sent it my... Way._

Elle mit du temps à deviner de quel cadeau il s'agissait. Il parlait du bonheur. Du bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert, et qu'elle lui avait repris. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait pas cherché mais qui pourtant lui avait fait énormément de bien, lorsqu'il l'avait obtenu.

Cuddy sentit le regard du diagnosticien la transpercer, la mettre à nue d'un simple coup d'œil. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Il avait su la mettre en face de ses sentiments enfouis. Il avait encore une fois réussi à lui faire dire ce qu'elle n'osait pas avouer.

Lorsqu'elle tourna le regard, elle vit une silhouette s'éloigner, tête baissée. Et Cuddy n'eut pas besoin de comprendre, rattrapant déjà l'inconnu. Elle le retourna d'un mouvement vif, les yeux embrumés.  
Il portait les mêmes vêtements de son déguisement, mais il avait fait l'effort de raser la barbe qui avait masqué depuis trois années son visage. House n'osait pas la regarder, trop honteux.

Il savait comment elle allait réagir. Mais il l'avait choisi. Il s'était enfin décidé à ne plus rester caché, à tenter de sauver et d'offrir le peu d'espoir qu'il possédait.  
Elle le traîna jusqu'à chez elle, et il se laissa tirer. Si les rues étaient calmes, elles le resteraient pour le moment.

Et c'était une fois la porte fermée qu'elle explosa, libérant la rage qu'elle avait emmagasinée. Cuddy lui asséna de violents coups sur le torse, le faisant reculer jusqu'à être plaqué contre un mur.

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré !** Cria t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et les coups se faisant plus prononcés.

House ne bougea pas. Il savait que ça devait sortir, et si elle souffrait, c'était à lui d'être celui sur lequel elle se libèrerait. Car c'était lui, qui lui avait fait du mal.

 **\- Je sais.** Murmura t-il, grimaçant tant elle frappait.

Il encercla pourtant la frêle taille de la doyenne de ses longs bras, la maintenant près de lui. Elle se débattit un peu plus fort, mais il ne la lâcha pas.

 **\- Lâche moi ! Tu en as déjà trop fait !** Hurla t-elle, accentuant ses efforts.

Il le savait. Mais lorsqu'il avait choisi de disparaitre de sa vie, de détruire son identité, il pensait faire bien. Il pensait qu'elle serait heureuse sans lui dans sa vie, car il aurait encore gâché son bonheur. Mais en observant, il comprit l'importance de son erreur : elle était tout sauf heureuse.  
House pensait qu'il pouvait vivre sans elle. Il avait tort. Elle le hantait, nuit, comme de jour.

Cuddy sembla se calmer, s'accrochant aux vêtements poussiéreux de l'ex-médecin. Elle pleura, quelques minutes encore, faisant frissonner House. Chaque larme lui pinçait le cœur, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir.

 **\- Pourquoi... ?** Murmura t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Il soupira, la gardant près de lui.

 **\- Parce-que je suis un idiot, un idiot qui pensait que disparaitre de la vie des gens ferait du bien. Parce-que je suis une tâche noire parmi toutes vos foutues couleurs et que je vous cache.** Lâcha t-il, d'un ton mêlant énervement et peine.

Il déglutit difficilement, s'attendant à d'autres coups. Mais elle sentit qu'il était sincère et se décala simplement. Elle semblait attendre plus de sa part.  
House la fixa un instant, hésitant.

 **\- Et que je pensais pouvoir t'oublier.** Fit-il, d'un voix plus douce.

Elle ne dit rien, tendant simplement sa main vers le visage de l'ex-diagnosticien. Cuddy effleura sa joue, comme pour garder ce simple contact au creux de sa mémoire ou de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'il se tenait bien en face d'elle. Il continua de la fixer, détaillant ses traits avec attention.

 **\- Je crois qu'on est deux idiots.** Murmura t-elle, se rapprochant légèrement.

House ne se fit pas prier, plaquant ses lèvres froides contre celles de l'endocrinologue, les mordant, par peur d'en oublier leur goût, leur douceur. Elle répondit au baiser, sentant un poids la libérer de sa présence, la laisser tout simplement... vivre.

La petite Rachel s'était glissée dans l'entrée, et après avoir regardé toute la scène silencieusement, s'en alla en souriant. Avant d'attraper la télécommande de la télé, elle murmura :

 **\- Maman elle est pas douée pour voir. Moi j'savais déjà que le monsieur sale je le connaissais !**

* * *

 ** _There are things,_**  
 ** _I have done._**  
 ** _There's a place,_**  
 ** _I have gone._**  
 ** _There's a beast,_**  
 ** _And I let it run._**  
 ** _Now it's runnin' my way._**

 ** _There are things,_**  
 ** _I regret._**  
 ** _That you can't forgive._**  
 ** _You can't forget._**  
 ** _There's a gift,_**  
 ** _That you sent._**  
 ** _You sent it my way._**

 ** _So, take this night._**  
 ** _Wrap it around me like a sheet._**  
 ** _I know I'm not forgiven,_**  
 ** _But I need a place to sleep._**  
 ** _So, take this night._**  
 ** _Lay me down on the street._**  
 ** _I know I'm not forgiven,_**  
 ** _But I hope that I'll be given_**  
 ** _Some peace._**

 ** _There's a game,_**  
 ** _That I played._**  
 ** _There are rules,_**  
 ** _I had to break._**  
 ** _There's mistakes,_**  
 ** _That are made._**  
 ** _But I made 'em my way._**

 ** _So, take this night._**  
 ** _Wrap it around me like a sheet._**  
 ** _I know I'm not forgiven,_**  
 ** _But I need a place to sleep._**  
 ** _So, take this night._**  
 ** _Lay me down on the street._**  
 ** _I know I'm not forgiven,_**  
 ** _But I hope that I'll be given_**

 ** _Some peace._**  
 ** _Some peace._**  
 ** _Some peace._**

* * *

 _Voilou, voilou ! En espérant que mon petit délire suite au visionnage du final de la saison 8 et de House.M.D tout court en fait vous a plu !  
Hésitez pas à review :3. Ça réchauffe le coeur ! -en plus c'est l'Hiver !-. (Et allez écouter la musique ! :3)  
_


End file.
